


The Box

by redqueenoctavia



Series: Willa Blake [10]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot, Willa Blake - Freeform, s5 prediction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:50:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/redqueenoctavia
Summary: Octavia gives Madi a memento of the old days, with unexpected consequences.





	The Box

The Wonkru novitiates were concentrated on their training, under Gaia’s watchfully supervision, when _Blodreina_ walked into the room.

Everybody stopped what they were doing to look at their leader.

“Forgive the interruption,” she told them. “I want to talk to Madi.”

The young Nightblood looked uneasy, but she walked toward the Queen.

“Novitiates, continue training,” Gaia ordered.

When the other children had resumed sparring, Octavia looked to Madi.

“I have something for you.”

Madi followed Octavia to her quarters. The guard that had escorted them had stayed outside the door. Inside, Octavia retrieved a metallic box from underneath her bed.

“I know Clarke told you stories of the old days,” Octavia began. She smiled as she opened the box. “And since you’re a fan, I decided to give you a memento of one of those stories.”

Octavia dug around the box and took out the bloodied sigils from the Final Conclave. She handed them to Madi.

“Wow…” Madi whispered in awe, holding up the sigils.

Octavia smiled at the reaction.

“Yeah. I thought you might like that.”

She was different, Madi realized. No longer the ruthless _Blodreina_ , the force to be reckoned with, but the girl who’d saved humanity.

Octavia set down the box on the bed before moving away to take off her coat and set it aside. While she wasn’t looking, the ever inquisitive Madi, curious to find more memorabilia from the ‘old days’, picked up the box and got some items out.

When Madi found a small piece of cloth inside, she asked, “What's this?”

Octavia looked over from across the room. When she saw what the girl was holding, her heart sank. She reacted without thinking.

She stalked toward her and took the cloth from her hand. 

Scared beyond belief, Madi dropped the box on the floor. Objects scattered everywhere.

“We're done here, Madi. Go back to training,” Octavia commanded, her heart racing. “ _Now_!”

She was no longer Octavia. She’d become _Blodreina_ again.

Madi took one last look at _Blodreina_ and fled the room.

Alone in her quarters, Octavia fell against one of the walls, clutched the cloth tightly.

She opened the folded fabric to reveal a braid. Octavia touched the small, fine brown hairs.

_Willa..._

This was the last tangible memory she had of her daughter.

Willa had been her everything, until munity had formed within Wonkru and rebel warriors had killed her little girl.

The last trace of the old Octavia had died with Willa.

Now, all she had left was the image she’d created of _Blodreina_.


End file.
